Chains Connecting Their Memories
by The Trio Of Twilight
Summary: Short drabbles about Kingdom Hearts.
1. Axel: Let The Flames Begin

Author Note- Just listing to this song I kept thinking of Axel so finally I decide to write this. I hope you enjoy this and please Review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Axel, Roxas or Xion Square Enix does, as well I do not own Let The Flames Begin it belongs to Paramore.

* * *

_Axel, Number VIII, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames Let The Flames Begin._

Axel knew without Roxas and Xion he was nothing. Everyday he hoped they would come back to the organization, to him. Destiny just seemed to hate and play about with Axel so much by the fact he lost the two people he was the older brother to, the two people he loved. Screw the rules after time The Flurry of Dancing Flames worked out he needed them or their was nothing to exist for so, Axel, Number VII, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames Let The Flames Begin.

Leaving the Organization Axel set out to find his best friends. Turn after turn came in Axel's path but he continued onwards helping Sora well, Roxas. He knew something would happen and without much thought Axel went in feeding his fire of passion to save them both even if it meant fading away he would do it.

All any one knew that Axel had Let The Flames Begin within his heart.


	2. Axel: Memories

**Axel: Memories  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that will be within this story.  
**

_This story is just going to have some random one-shots or little drabbles and I know I have posted some of these before but this just feels right to do._**  
**

* * *

It's time to take a bow for now.

I hope it's not farewell.

The Bond of Flame and Destiny is Strong.

Remember the time we had.

Fighting battles or eating ice cream.

But now you left and forgot.

Your times up, you must go.

Just remembering our bond at the end.

The memories came back.

Now you're whole I was trying to awaken you.

I know your still there.

My end was near.

As I was fading you awoken.

He will set us free.

The Flame of Destiny will keep that bond.

Please Read and Review, this was my first one.


	3. Roxas: Forgotten Past

**ROXAS: Forgotten Past  
**

**Disclaimer: First and Second chapters**

* * *

Lost alone without memories.

Helped by brother figure Axel to have memories of his own.

When Xion came along so did "dream memories" of Sora.

He left the organization for answers.

Once battling Xion he found Riku.

Trying to find Sora.

All his memories gone, his friend Axel comes to get him.

Now whole he saw Axel fade.

Connected to Sora, he needs to be saved.

* * *

Please read and review


	4. Xion: The Fourteen Member

**XION: The Fourteen Member**

* * *

The forgotten one.

A puppet.

But in the eyes of others a friend.

Not knowing who she is finds out.

Battling one of her friends, dies and can't be remembered.

Only one person can save her.

* * *

Please review


	5. Clock Tower

**CLOCK TOWER**

Disclaimer-First/Second Chapter

* * *

A sanctuary to so many.

Where two meet for the last time and there lays a fallen tear of a flame.

The bond of flame and destiny's friendship is resting.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	6. Naminé: Used Connection

**Naminé: Used Connection  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Always being used.

Never getting a say.

Until she is saved by four friends.

Meeting her other and together they get home.

Still not at peace.

Sora will set her free.

* * *

Please review


	7. Sora: The Chosen One

**SORA: The Chosen One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The key to everyone's destiny.

Set out on saving the worlds and finding his friends.

Touching so many lives along the way.

Battling and giving his heart up for his friends.

His destiny to save the people hurting within his heart


	8. Riku: Dawn Walker

**RIKU: Dawn Walker**

Darkness once ruled him,

But his strong hearts moved his destiny towards the light

Not light, not dark but the way to dawn.

Watching over his friends,

making new and meeting old.

Now back home waiting for destiny to take it's course.


	9. Kairi: Pure Of Light

**KAIRI: Pure Of Light**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Pure light once taken away from her home onto the islands.

As destiny saw to the Key and way to dawn.

All together the bond of friendship lays within their hearts

* * *

Please read and review


	10. Terra: Darken Earth

**TERRA: Darken Earth**

* * *

A young man who cares for his friends.

Getting used by the darkness so many times.

While fighting for his friends, he gets taken over.

Still fighting.

Still looking for the light to bring him back.

* * *

Please review


	11. Aqua: Lost Water

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Aqua.

AQUA

* * *

A kind young woman who loves her friends.

Pasted the Mark of Mastery exam.

Searching for her siblings.

Seeing many different worlds on her way.

Sacrificing herself to save them.

She wanders the darkness alone for years.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	12. Ventus: Healing Wind

**VENTUS: Healing Wind**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Snwod dna spu ynam os (So many ups and downs).

Missing memories, missing darkness.

Seeking his brother, finding the truth.

Knowing what's to be gives up his life to save his family.

But finds sanctuary within another heart.

Waiting to be saved and to meet up with his brother and sister.

* * *

Please read and review


	13. Vanitas: Masked Darkness

**VANITAS: Masked Darkness**

* * *

Known to many as the masked boy.

The second apprentice.

The missing darkness from the light.

Together darkness and light make the χ-blade.

Now whole but broken.


	14. King Mickey: The King

**MICKEY: The King's Tale**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Such a long tale.

Fighting darkness, losing friends.

After many adventures he knows to find the "key" to bring back the lost.

Returning home to Minnie for awhile.

He must set out again.

* * *

Please review


	15. Donald: Magic Of The Court Magician

**DONALD: Magic Of The Court Magician **

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

* * *

Trying to find his king.

Joining Sora on many adventures.

Calls upon magic when in need.

The power of wonder and ruin.

Now he waits for his time again.

* * *

Please read and review


	16. Goofy: A Knight's Task

**GOOFY: A Knight's Task**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

* * *

Saving the worlds.

Watching over his friends.

Making new bonds.

He's trying to find his king and keep the peace.

* * *

Please review


	17. Organization XIII

**ORGANIZATION XIII**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII sadly.

* * *

Human-like nobodies who control all nobodies.

They travel by dark corridors, using black coats to help them.

Using different powers when in need.

Most met their end by keyblade.

Do they really have emotions?

* * *

Please review


	18. Xemnas: Superior of the InBetween

**XEMNAS: Superior of the In-Between**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

The leader.

He wants Kingdom Hearts.

Power over Nothingness by his side.

He has a lager role to play.

He will return.


	19. Xigbar: The Freeshooter

**XIGBAR: The Freeshooter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Using arrow guns and space every time.

He is quick and sneaky.

An eye patch and scars shows his past life.

Is he gone?

_"As if!"_

* * *

Please read and review


	20. Xaldin: The Whirlwind Lancer

**XALDIN: The Whirlwind Lancer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Six lances dancing in the wind.

Rank number 3.

Dragoon nobodies at his side.

He flairs with the wind.


	21. Vexen: The Chilly Academic

**VEXEN: The Chilly Academic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Cold as the ice he controls.

Sharp as the point of an icicle.

The heat of the fire was to much.

Now he returns to his true self.

* * *

Please review


	22. Lexaeus: The Silent Hero

**LEXAEUS: The Silent Hero**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts .

* * *

Strong like the earth.

He talks when he needs to.

Trying to use Riku's darkness he fails and fades.

To come back anew.

* * *

Please review


	23. Zexion: The Cloaked Schemer

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

ZEXION

Weaver of illusions.

Only a child when the darkness took over.

Betrayed by fire and his creation.

Now he is free from the darkness.

Please read and review


	24. Saïx: The Luna Diviner

**Saïx: The Luna Diviner**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Second in command.

Powers from the moon lets him go berserk.

With claymore in hand he battles.

Will he return as Isa?

* * *

Please review


	25. Demyx: The Melodious Nocturn

**DEMYX: The Melodious Nocturn**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

All he wanted was to play his sitar.

But sealed his fate by the keyblade.

The water at his side all the way.

Music and water was his way to battle.

* * *

Please read and review


	26. Luxord: The Gambler of Fate

**LUXORD: The Gambler of Fate**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Luxord

* * *

Time as his friend.

Cards as his mates.

He loves to gamble.

But one gamble in the wrong way was his end.


	27. Marluxia: The Graceful Assassin

**MARLUXIA: The Graceful Assassin**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Lord of castle Oblivion.

He tried to claim the Keyblade.

Flowers showers his enemies.

He was stopped by Sora.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Larxene: The Savage Nymp

**LARXENE: The Savage Nymp**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XII

* * *

The lone female.

Her battles show just how sadistic she is.

Sharp as her lighting.

Trying to over throw the organization was her end.

* * *

Please review


	29. Heartless

**HEARTLESS**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the heartless.

* * *

Shadows.

Darkness.

Missing hearts.

Following after the keyblade.

Really people but taken over by the darkness.

* * *

Please review.


	30. Nobodies

**NOBODIES**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Empty shells without emotions.

What's left.

The other side of the heartless.

For the stronger became human-like called Organization XIII.

Four had emotions, a bond.

Even if they were not meant to be they did.

Are they really heartless?

* * *

Please review!


	31. Unversed

**UNVERSED**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Negative emotions born from Vanitas.

In all shapes and sizes.

Feeding from the darkness.

Taken down by Keyblades.

Missing for many years.

* * *

Please review


	32. Master Eraqus: The Master

**MASTER ERAQUS: The Master**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I keep forgetting to post this)

* * *

Just like a father.

He taught Terra, Aqua and Ventus to fight with the keyblade.

Trying to keep them safe, telling them darkness is wrong.

Xehanort put him out of action.

Now he rests inside Terra

* * *

Please review


	33. Queen Minnie: The Mouse Queen

**MINNIE: The Mouse Queen**

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

* * *

The Queen of Disney Castle.

Ruling and watching over her people in the King's absence.

Worried about the King while he is away.

She banished Pete to give him time to cool off.

Keeping in touch with the King by letters.

After waiting for him, her one and only returns home.

* * *

Please read and review!


	34. Ansem The Wise

**ANSEM THE WISE**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ansem The Wise

* * *

He lived in Radiant Gardens.

Ruler to all.

All his apprentices turned on him.

Seeking revenge.

Using Sora, Riku, Roxas and Xion.

After his machine blew up he was sent to the realm of darkness.

Forgetting who he was.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	35. Ansem The Seeker Of Darkness

**ANSEM THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Seeking darkness.

Taking over Riku.

Looking for Kingdom Hearts

The light put him in his place.


	36. Master Xehanort

**MASTER XEHANORT**

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Filled with darkness.

Wanting the power of the X-blade.

He wishes for the Keyblade war.

Taking over Terra he forgets his memories

* * *

Please read and review


	37. Terranort

**TERRANORT**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Taken by Ansem he became his apprentice.

Used to test the darkness.

That darkness took over him

* * *

Please review


	38. Master Yen Sid: Retired Keyblade Master

**MASTER YEN SID**

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney sadly.

* * *

A retired Keyblade Master.

Watching over the balance of darkness and light.

Once the king's master.

His wisdom helps people in need.

Summoning Sora and Riku for the mark of mastery exam.

The stars can tell him all.

* * *

Please read and review


	39. Jiminy Cricket: The Royal Chronicler

**JIMINY CRICKET**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

* * *

The diary and knowledge of Sora's journeys.

With each step he recounts what happens in his journal.

A key to finding out about the people who need to be saved.

He is missing Pinocchio.

* * *

Please read and review


	40. Data Sora

**DATA SORA**

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora.

* * *

Just like Sora.

He will help anyone.

Forgetting and relearning.

Finding about the people who need to be saved from the hurt.

* * *

Please read and review.


	41. Cloud: His Life Battle

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy.

* * *

CLOUD

Trying to beat his darkness, Sephiroth.

Traveling all over.

Returning to home world, he battles the one-wing angel.

With the help of a bright light he battles his darkness.

Moving on to another world the light will follow help.

* * *

Please read and review


	42. Zack: The Figthing Hero

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, if I did Zack would still be alive.

* * *

ZACK

A young man who wishes to be a hero.

Hades uses him to get to Terra.

Smiling and still even when he doesn't get a trainer.

What happens to Zack after he sees the black feather?

* * *

Please review!


	43. Aerith: The Flower Girl

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

AERITH

Kind and sweet her home was taken by the darkness.

Fighting for the light.

She returns to her world set on fixing it.

She waits for her beloved to return to her.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	44. YRP: The Gullwings

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X or X-2

* * *

YUNA, RIKKU AND PAINE

A trio fairy of sphere-hunters.

Joining to help the Restoration Committee for treasure.

Helping the gang in the 1000 heartless battle.

After finding out they don't get any thing they want Sora's items.

Being told about Sora's journey they decide that it's wrong to take their items.

Giving Sora the Gullwing keyblade they root for him on the side.

* * *

Please read and review!


	45. Jack Skellington: The Pumpkin King

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas.

* * *

JACK SKELLINGTON

Known as the Pumpkin King.

His goal: to make the next Halloween the best, each time

Taken by Christmas, he wanted Santa's job.

Realizing his duty as the Pumpkin King, he return home.

Sally shows him the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

Please Review!


	46. Hercules: A Hero

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

* * *

HERCULES

A true hero.

Fighting for the people.

Always wining Hade's 'games'.

Now with his love and friends.

* * *

Please read and review


	47. Abu: Monkey Sidekick

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

* * *

ABU

Al's sidekick.

A monkey who loves treasure.

He helps the crew out when in trouble.

Jumping all the way.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	48. Iago: The Changed Bird

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney's Alddin.

* * *

IAGO

A bird who worked for Jafar.

Now he sees the light.

Friends with the good guy now.

* * *

Please read and review!


	49. Alice: In Wonderland

**Alice**

Disclaimer-I do not own Alice In Wonderland or the song Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown.

* * *

_(If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense, Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't)_

A young woman who fell down a hole into Wonderland.

_(And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill)_

_(Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels)_

Lost in this world of madness her curiosity gets the better of her

_(Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain)_

She must step up to be the champion everyone needs.

_(And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain)_

With vorpal blade in hand she sets forwards into battle.

_(You see there's no real ending, It's only the beginning, Come out and play)_

After becoming the champion she sets off home but she will never forget Wonderland again.

_(In contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be, And what it wouldn't be it would)_

_(You see?)_

* * *

**TTOT- **Right I know this isn't the Alice from Kingdom Hearts but I still really think that you should read it not matter what, think as it as a bonus chapter.

This is it for a while as I'm going to be working more on 100 Dancing Flames Of The Dying Sunset so this will will be marked as completed.

Please Review


End file.
